Jack and Elizabeth- The Next Chapter
by Constabethwritings
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth fluff, set after the finale. Jack is back in Hope Valley, safe with Elizabeth. My first story, reviews are greatly appreciated! Updated regularly. Always a happy ending for our favourite couple! Previously named: Homecoming (happy ending to the finale)
1. Chapter 1- Homecoming

**This is my first story! I'm so excited to start sharing more happy Elizabeth and Jack stories. I plan to be adding a chapter weekly. Thank you so much for your support! I would love your comments and support- they mean so much to me and encourage me to write more. Thank you to all who write stories- everyone's helped me to get through the finale. I hope you enjoy! Thank you!**

 **Edit: to fix spacing (sorry about that)**

Elizabeth jolted up in bed at the sound of the stage coach pulling into town. Her room was dimly lit by the fireplace still on in her living room. She quickly

squeezed her eyes closed as she remembered the night before. The memory was all too painful to be reminded of.

She pulled her blankets up to her chin and lied on her side as she began to sob uncontrollably as the events of the night before flooded her mind.

Suddenly the realization that her fireplace was on shocked her.

She had ran out of the firewood chopped for her by Jack before he left the week before.

Jack, always the caring husband had made sure to gather everything she might need before he left on his assignment to train Mountie recruits.

He had made sure that she had ample firewood before leaving, but Abigail had run low and Elizabeth wanted to help out her friend.

The entire town relied on Constable Thorton, he took care of everyone and always made sure everyone, especially Elizabeth, had everything they might need.

She wondered how life could ever be the same in Hope Valley without Jack around to take care of everyone.

Hope valley's Mountie always made sure to play with the children, help everyone get along and care for the widows who didn't have anyone around to help them.

She looked to Jack's side of the bed and inhaled his scent on his pillow.

She was comforted only by the still tiny kitten Jack had rescued and brought home for her before he left on his assignment.

He hoped the cat would bring some small comfort to Elizabeth while he was away, little did he know much she truly would need to be comforted.

It broke her heart to even think about her life and future in hope valley without her husband by her side.

Jack, who was beginning to doze off in the living room armchair, quickly became attentive when he heard the sound of his wife's tears in the bedroom.

He felt awful knowing he had caused the heartache of his beloved wife.

He was badly injured, but with every ounce of strength he could muster he made his way to his bedroom.

Jack entered the room quietly and slowly, knowing how shocked Elizabeth would be to see him.

He knew he had a lot of explaining to do, but only wanted to be there for his wife.

He couldn't stand the thought of her in agony for a second longer.

Elizabeth was sitting up against their headboard with her head in her knees, crying, when Jack stood in the doorway.

He hurried to his wife's side, slowly and quietly in an attempt to not scare her.

When he reached his wife's side, he gently picked up her hand and lightly kissed it.

Looking up in shock, to see her husband in a beat up and ripped red serge with his arm in a sling, Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Jack?" she cried out, in a hushed voice. "Elizabeth, it's me. I'm home." Jack said, as he reached out to gather her into his arms.

Judging by the look on her face he knew that the Mounties had already given her the news.

He hoped her had made it in time before the new reached her, but knew he was too late for the initial news,

and too early for the news of his misidentification to have reached her yet.

Elizabeth reached her arms out towards him in disbelief as she grabbed his arm to make sure it wasn't all a dream. Seeing the agony she was in killed him.

"Elizabeth. Sweetheart, it's me. It's all been a mistake- I'm home."

Hearing those words come out of his mouth was all she needed to hear.

She was horrified when she looked over him, he was in awful shape.

She jumped up, and slowly guided him to lie down on the bed.

Jack opened his mouth to protest- he knew he had a lot of explaining to do and wanted to ease her fears as quickly as possible.

"Jack- darling, the only thing I care about right now is that your here. The rest can wait." She explained as she hurried to be by his side.

All alone in the dark bedroom, Elizabeth laid still, quietly crying while draped across Jack's legs while he rubbed her back.

Jack knew how much Elizabeth had suffered and instinctively wanted to protect her, despite his injuries.

Elizabeth looked up to meet his eyes as they starred at each other in silence.

"I love you with everything that I am Elizabeth Thorton, now and forever. I will never leave your side." Jack said as he kissed her hand.

Jack could barely move but so badly wanted to kiss her, leaning forward to do so.

Elizabeth could see what he was attempting to do and reached out to stop him.

Not wanting him to further hurt himself, She gently moved his shoulders back to once again lean against their headboard.

She felt awful that she needed him to comfort her even after all he had been through, and that he instinctively knew it too.

She pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him and gently wrapped her arms around him to hug him.

She slowly got up as to not disturb her injured Mountie and went around the house to search for supplies to disinfect his wounds.

He has receive medical care when he found his way back to Mountie headquarters, and was offered a train ride home in the next

week, but Jack wanted to get home as soon as possible, and decided to ride home.

After the long,treacherous ride home the stitches on Jack's abdomen had opened up.

Elizabeth hurried back to their bedroom and began to unbutton his ruined red serge to reveal an awful cut.

Jack winced from the pain of the disinfectant and looked up at the ceiling but knew how grateful he must be to

even be alive. Elizabeth saw his face and gently touched his arm.

"I love you Jack. From chalk dust to eternity." Those words from his wife were all he needed to hear.

Clenching his hand into a fist to deal with the pain, he flashed her his signature smile and rubbed her cheek with his free hand.

 **later that night**

"Eat it Jack, come on! My cooking's not that bad" she jokingly said. She of course knew that Jack's lack of interest in her soup

had nothing to do with the taste or the chef.

"Elizabeth..it's not that. I just can't help thinking about what I put you through, I can't imagine what a

wreck I would have been if I was in your position." Jack replied with a sigh.

Elizabeth cupped his face with both of her hands and kissed him.

"None of that matters now Jack. The only thing that matters is that your here."

She got up and took his soup away and returning to the table she gently helped him to his feet and guided him to the bedroom to rest.

Jack groaned as she helped undress him and tuck him into bed.

She joined him in bed and for the first time in days could relax knowing Jack was safe at home with her.

She smiled and fell asleep in his arms peacefully dreaming of their future together. Jack however, couldn't sleep.

He relaxed knowing his wife was beside him safe in his arms,now that he was home to protect her.

On the other hand, he couldn't help but worry about how much she had been effected by his time apart, and he was in constant pain.

The Mounties had offered him a permanent placement in hope valley as a thank you and compensation

for his injuries and his bravery when helping save the young recruits, just barely making it out himself.

He finally was able to relax when Elizabeth instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist and held his hand there.

She felt safe with his arms around her. They both had good news to share that night-the news of her pregnancy,

and his permanent posting in Hope Valley, but decided to wait to tell the other.

Elizabeth smiled to herself, thinking of how lucky she was, and was relieved she was to no longer have to wake up to an empty bed every morning.

Both being able to relax for the first time in weeks- they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Jack's first morning home

**A huge thank you to all those who reviewed and read the first chapter! It means so so much to me! Thinking of the finale leaves a knot in my stomach, but writing has really helped me through it. If we can't have our beloved Jack and Elizabeth together in the show, we always have each other and fanfiction. I hope everyone continues to write happy stories of the couple; they bring me (and many others) so much happiness. The finale was so unsettling, but I am grateful that it finally made me write the stories I've always wanted to see between Jack and Elizabeth! I will be continuing this story for many chapters to come; I hope to have at least one chapter posted each week. Thank you for reading!**

The next morning...

Elizabeth was the first to awake as the morning light came streaming through their sheer bedroom curtains. Elizabeth let out a content sigh as she rolled over to see Jack beside her fast asleep. For the first time in weeks, she had been able to fully relax. Elizabeth smiled as she faced him, taking in all his features, and how peaceful and calm he looked. She silently thanked God for bringing him back to her. She was so grateful to have her husband back at home with her. She was worried about him but knew if Jack could make his way back to her, he could surely get through his injuries. She lay in silence, dreaming of their future, and planning how to tell him about the upcoming addition to the Thorton clan. She grinned even just thinking of their future little one. Just looking at Jack, she knew what an amazing father he would be. She had dreamed of the house they would soon be building and of a home filled with little Thorntons the previous night. She had a million things on her mind, and knew how many things she had to take care of and worry about, But with Jack by her side, nothing else seemed to matter. Jack was home. She repeated those three words to herself smiling at the way the words fit so perfectly together. She reached out to Jack, grazing his cheek with her hand, as her wedding band shined in the bright morning light. Jack's piercing eyes slowly blinked as they adjusted to the early morning sunrise. His whole face lit up at the sight of Elizabeth, and he grinned as he took in the site of her. To him, Elizabeth was the most beautiful women in the whole world. Elizabeth smiled apologetically, not meaning to wake him. "Did I wake you?" she asked. "Maybe, but I sure am glad you did" he replied.

"Good morning "

"Good morning my wonderful husband."

She giggled at the exchange and threw her arms around him as he embraced her. She was careful, knowing how much he was downplaying his injuries. Jack would never let on how hurt he was because he never wanted to cause her any worry. He pulled her as tightly to him as possible, taking in everything about her. He ran his fingers through her long, wavy hair and pressed his forehead to hers. No words were needed between the pair, as they both knew the only thing that mattered in the moment. She laughed and buried her head into his strong arms. They both knew the undeniable truth- they were made for each other.

"Nothing in the world could make me a happier man then I am right now Elizabeth."

"Nothing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing." Jack confirmed.

Jack's affirmation made Elizabeth's decision final- now was the perfect time to share her happy news with her husband.

Jack laughed at the mischevious look on her face, wondering what she was planning.

"Jack..you're going to be a father!" Joy filled both of their faces as they were elated by the news.

"what! Elizabeth- you're pregnant? I'm going to be a father? We're having a baby?!" he grinned as he asked, shaking his head.

He was going to be a father. They were going to have a baby. In 9 months, there would be a little Thorton running around.

Elizabeth shrieked as Jack flipped her to lay ontop of him and passionately kissed her.

"We're going to have a baby Jack" she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I guess it sure is a good thing I've got new of my own then huh?" Jack asked as Elizabeth gave him a questioning look.

He kissed her exposed shoulders in her lace nightgown and smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"I've been offered a permanent position here in Hope Valley- no assignments, no training, me and you, right here in Hope Valley."

Tears streamed down her face as she heard Jack's news. She was going to have a baby with Jack, right here beside her in Hope Valley- permanently.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one! Another chapter to come this weekend :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Spreading the joy

**Thank you all so much for your support! I love love love reading your reviews! They encourage me to continue writing, I am so pleased that you have enjoyed reading my story- I hope you will follow my version of Jack's homecoming into future chapters!**

Chapter 3- Spreading the joy

Jack watched contently from the bed as Elizabeth hurried about her chores. He hated not being able to help, but Elizabeth insisted Jack must stay on bed rest until she was confident he was feeling well enough. Neither Jack or Elizabeth had left their small rowhouse yet, both pleased to remain in each other's arms all day. Jack would have been content to spend the whole day lying next to Elizabeth, but she, on the other hand, had a different idea. She felt helpless not being able to do anything to make Jack feel better physically, so she took it upon herself to do everything she could around the house to make things as easy and as natural for him as she possibly could. She was still new to being a wife but caring for Jack and their home together came naturally to her. Jack chuckled to himself as he watched Elizabeth swiftly move through their kitchen and living room, making sure everything was just right. He loved her for being so considerate, but all he wanted to do was take his beautiful wife in his arms and hold her all day. He never planned to tell Elizabeth about what happened that day in the landslide- it would be too emotional for both of them. He trusted her completely and knew he could tell her anything and everything, but he didn't want to bring up the darkest time in both of their lives. There was a point when Jack didn't think he was going to make it back, and thinking of getting to Elizabeth was the only thing that kept him pushing on. After all they had been through, Jack was happy to stay in their rowhouse for the rest of his life for all he cared. As long as Elizabeth was next to him, that was all he needed. His thoughts were interrupted by wife standing in the doorway to their bedroom.

"Jack?" She asked, hands on her hips with a smile on her face. Every time she looked at his face it brought a rush of happiness to her smile that she couldn't contain. She had been through the worst, and now, had Jack with her. No matter what happened next, she knew all was right in their little world.

"Jack looked up, amused by her expression and playfully replied: "yes my love?"

She let out a smile and carefully sat on Jack's side of the bed, carefully positioning herself as to not make Jack move.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I really think I should go into town- at least for an hour, People must be starting to worry. They all tried so hard to console me in my...time..of need" She chose her words carefully, hoping to not bring up a horrible memory for the both of them.

Jack groaned- he definitely didn't want to leave Elizabeth's side- even for a second.

"A smile played on his lips as he answered his wife. "Well...I guess I'm coming with you then!" His reply was met by a playful hit from Elizabeth who wouldn't consider it even for a second.

"No way you're leaving this house Constable Thornton- don't you even think about it!"She leaned over and kissed him, an action welcomed by Jack.

"Besides- you need your rest! Now stay right here in this bed until I come back, understand?" she said while kissing him again.

His hands gripped her waist as he replied playfully "well...I guess I could be persuaded, Mrs Thornton..."

"Oh, and how would that be, another kiss perhaps?" she asked while tugging his collar.

"I guess I'd consider that a fair deal." He replied as he leaned in for his reward. Elizabeth quickly kissed Jack and stood up

"you better watch it Mr or ill never leave this house!"

"That's the plan!" he said as he smacked his lips together. Elizabeth laughed and shooed his hands away giving him her teacher stare.

"I promise I'll be back in an hour- you stay put." She turned to leave, then quickly turning around she kissed him again.

"I love you," she said as she stroked her Mounties face.

"I love you too darling" he replied, watching as she left the house leaving him to his thoughts.

Elizabeth smiled, enjoying being in the warm spring breeze. Although she wished Jack could come outside with her for a walk to Abigail's, she knew soon enough he would be out all day, leaving her wishing they had more time to spend at home together. She walked with a certain spring in her step that didn't go unnoticed by a few onlookers in town. Bill Avery had received word from Mountie headquarters the day Jack arrived and had spread the news through town. In any other circumstances, Bill would have allowed the couple to share any good news themselves but figured this time was an exception. By spreading the word through town, he assumed the townspeople could get through the shock, making the transition more comfortable for everyone. No one wanted to bother the young couple, knowing how traumatic the events that had unfolded had been on them. Elizabeth was greeted with a warm welcome by the whole town, receiving waves, smiles and nods everywhere she went. Elizabeth hurried up the steps of the mercantile with a grin on her face; She was delighted to deliver the news to their families. Elizabeth was sure plenty of family members would be coming for a visit soon and hoped her and Jack's new home would be well underway by the time they arrived. On her way home, Elizabeth stopped as she saw Abigail stepping out of the cafe to greet her best friend. Elizabeth dropped her basket and ran to envelop her friend in a hug. Abigail had never seen Elizabeth as happy as she was today, understandable, due to all she had been through in the past weeks.

The entire town was thrilled that Jack was home. No one could ever replace him, and their little town would never be the same if he hadn't made it home safe.


	4. Chapter 4- Dreams & Packages

AN: A new song came on while I was writing this chapter (I was having trouble focusing!) called Woman, Amen by Dierks Bentley. When I heard these lyrics, I knew what I wanted to write for our favourite couple. "Every night I should be on my knees, Lord knows how lucky I am, I'll never say near enough, thank God for this woman, Amen" The song seemed to perfectly sum up Jack's feelings towards Elizabeth.

 **Short and sweet- I hope you like it! Sorry if the dream description was awkward, I played around with the transition but can't seem to get it just right. A second chapter today, but a short one. I posted chapter 3 this morning, but for some reason, fanfiction is saying my story was last updated 24 hours ago. Anyone know what might be going on? Please review, hearing from you means the world, and encourages me to write more! Often I am prompted to start writing right after I read your reviews. Anyways, as always, thank you for reading!**

Chapter 4- Hopes & Dreams

Jack, propped up with pillows leaning back in an armchair, chuckled at his beautiful wife's antics as she excitedly sorted through packages, carefully documenting who each gift was from, to make writing thank you cards a faster process. Jack and Elizabeth never had the chance to go through all their wedding presents, as they left for their honeymoon right away. Jack's interest wasn't focused on the extravagant gifts given to them by family and friends- but on his wife's reactions. He loved to see how her face would light up each and every time she opened a package and the response that followed. She was hurrying excitedly around their small rowhouse placing objects and linens all around their home. Before long, their whole house was covered in tissue paper and bubble wrap as she unboxed item after item.

Before long Jack had nodded off- as cute as Elizabeth's reactions were.

The calm in Elizabeth's voice. How pretty she looked wearing a dress that matched their daughters. The chime of the church bell that he had built so many years ago. Holding Elizabeth's hand, as they each held onto one of their children. The sound of the happy people of Hope Valley walking down the dirt road leading out of town. Kissing Elizabeth's nose. Her smile that lit up everyone around her. The sun shining on a beautiful spring day in the town he loved, with his sweetheart by his side. He grinned, thinking of how lucky a man he was.

Jack awoke to Elizabeth's gasp as she opened the final package- a gift from Julie.

Jack smiled as he remembered his dream from moments earlier. He looked up with a grin on his face- silently praying:

"Thank God for this woman, amen."

Elizabeth laughed as she read the note on Julie's gift.

"Jack..." she said, her voice full of laughter.

"What is it?" Jack questioned, leaning forward to see the contents of the fancy delivery from Hamilton.

Elizabeth silently passed the box to Jack with a grin.

A smile played on Jack's face as he touched the lace fabric. "Boy, I oughta thank Julie when she comes down for a visit, don't you think?"

Elizabeth gave him a knowing look as she giggled, playfully hitting his arm.

Jack pulled Elizabeth off the floor and into his lap as she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you Elizabeth." He said as he kissed her nose.


	5. Chapter 5- Plans for the future

**Hello readers! Happy Sunday! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! As always, please review, I love to hear from you, it keeps me motivated! Also, if anyone has something they would like to see in my story (ex: Jack's birthday) or anything like that, I'd love to take suggestions; it'd be super helpful, so I can keep updating as quickly as I am now. I hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

Chapter 5- Plans

Jack was healing well, and was back on his feet, although he was kept under the careful supervision of Elizabeth's watchful eye. She didn't want him to lift a finger, and as grateful as Jack was, he was ready for things to get back to normal. Elizabeth's gaze was focused intently on buttoning up his red serge for the day when she was caught off guard by Jack's hands around her waist. She giggled as he gently picked her up. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him on the lips. She smiled as she hugged him, telling him how much she loved him.

* * *

Lee looked up as he heard the bell chime on his office door, elated to see Jack and Elizabeth walk in hand in hand. Lee grinned when he saw the pair, the two men never talked about it, but both considered each other their best friend. Lee knew Jack would move mountains to protect Elizabeth and their life together, but was still shocked his friend managed to make it home.

"Jack! Elizabeth! How great it is to see you! Rosemary will be thrilled when I tell her you stopped by." Lee excitedly said as he greeted the couple with a hug.

Jack and Elizabeth smiled- both sharing a knowing look about Rosemary, knowing she couldn't control her excitement that Jack was home safely.

"So, are you hear on a social call? Or business?" Lee questioned, although it was evident by the rolled up house plans Jack was holding.

Elizabeth smiled excitedly, looking to her husband to answer.

"Well, Lee we are here on business. It's time we got started on our house, and now that the land dispute is settled, it seems like the perfect time to start.

Elizabeth's hand instinctively went to her stomach, knowing the real reason for the sudden rush.

Elizabeth added: "well, actually, there is a second reason...We are expecting!"

Lee's mouth widened with shock and excitement- he was thrilled for them, knowing if anyone deserved it, they did.

"Congratulations! Elizabeth, That's amazing! He hugged them both and agreed to make building their home a priority for the sawmill. After all they'd been through in the past few weeks; it was the least he could do.

And with that, they worked out the details and set a date to begin construction.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled at Jack's whistling as they strolled through town after their meeting with Lee. Everyone in town was pleased to see Jack looking so healthy, and seeing him up and about town. Jack had been keen on taking a ride up to their land with Elizabeth, but that would have to wait. Soon enough he'd be back on duty and would be as good as new. Elizabeth convinced him to go back to their home for lunch, thinking he has enough excitement for one day and wanted him back resting. Jack put up a fuss, but Elizabeth had ways of being persuasive.

* * *

Back in the rowhouse, Jack was seated at the table flipping through a book while Elizabeth warmed up soup for their lunch.

Elizabeth rubbed her hands on her apron as she leaned over Jack's shoulder "See here Jack? It says here next week our baby will be as big as a raspberry!"

A confused Jack ran his fingers through his hair as he flipped through the pages. "But- how do you know how far along you are?" Jack asked while pointing at the strange diagrams.

Elizabeth laughed and kissed his head. "Well...I don't know exactly; even Carson doesn't know. It's just an estimate."

"Hmm," Jack replied, getting out of his chair to crouch down to Elizabeth's stomach. He put his hands on her stomach, sweetly saying "I love you, baby, even if you're only the size of a raspberry."

Elizabeth smiled, looking down at the two most important things in her life. She knew Jack was going to make a wonderful father- and she was so glad she didn't have to know what it would be like without him. While Silently thanking God for bringing him back to her, Jack noticed her eyes tearing up.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I upset you?" Jack worriedly asked, wrapping his arms around her.

Elizabeth wiped the tear away, grateful for her husband being so loving. "no, no, nothing like that. I'm just so happy your home. You're going to be an amazing father."

Jack smiled, still embracing her. "And you, my sweet Elizabeth, will make the best mother our baby could ever hope for."

Elizabeth gave him a small smile as she touched her stomach. She knew even though she was scared; Jack would always be there to comfort her fears.

"Do I get a kiss?" Elizabeth playfully asked, hands on her hips.

"You most certainly do..baby." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I like the sound of that," she said, as she kissed him again.

Surprised by Elizabeth suddenly pulling back, Jack asked: "Is that it, that's all I get?"

Elizabeth grinned as she lightly tapped him with a wooden spoon. "Yup- if you want that soup of yours, I don't want to burn it."

Jack laughed, doubting anyone could burn soup even they tried. Then again, it was Elizabeth after all.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one! Thank you for reading, and please leave me a review!**

"Come to me, all you who are struggling and carrying heavy loads, and I will give you rest." Matthew 11.28


	6. Chapter 6- Decisions Decisions

Hello readers! Sorry for the late update for this week- I've had a lot of personal matters to deal with, and plenty of school work to go with it. I will definitely try to get more than one chapter up next week! I love love love to hear from you all, as always, please leave a review & enjoy this chapter! Happy weekend and God bless!

Jack opened the door to his and Elizabeth's rowhouse after a leisurely day of patrolling their small town. Encountering criminals on the job was few and far between, and he was glad of it. When he was younger, he lived for the excitement of chasing criminals. Nowadays, he had different things on his mind. Elizabeth was his world, and she and their baby was always his first priority.

Jack took in the beautiful sight before him. Elizabeth was sprawled out on the couch; her hair splayed across the throw pillow tucked under he pillow. Her head rested on her folded arm, while the other was gently placed on her growing stomach. As her pregnancy progressed, she had gotten more and more tired and worn out. Jack was finally back to himself again, now able to focus all his efforts on Elizabeth. He wasn't shocked to see his wife like this; it had been happening more and more frequently as the weeks passed.

Elizabeth's eyes opened as she blinked slowly, opening wider as she noticed Jack standing in front of her. Elizabeth woke up frantically, knowing she dinner on the stove- which was probably now ruined. She was frazzled, and sat up too quickly, causing her to get dizzy. Her hand reached up to cover her forehead with her head.

"Woah Woah Woah..slow down honey," Jack said, as he reached for Elizabeth to calm her down.

She smiled as she looked up at him. He always had a calming presence on her, especially since the pregnancy.

He reached for her arms, to help her stand now that she regained her composure. She stood up, and he embraced her in his arms.

"Sorry you had to come home to me like this..." Elizabeth sighed as she apologized.

Jack smiled as he kissed her forehead. "But...I love coming home to you like this. You know that."

Elizabeth thanked Jack and made her way to the kitchen to check on the state of their meal.

* * *

Arm in arm the couple made their way down the road to Abigail's.

Jack was content, happy to walk with his wife on a beautiful, although windy, day.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was embarrassed. Her cooking had greatly improved, but she still was lacking in her skills. She wanted to be able to cook her husband a good meal when he came home from work, but had made a mess of dinner and had burnt it.

Touching Jack's arm, Elizabeth started to apologize for her earlier mistake with dinner.

"Jack...honey I'm sorry, I'm sure you wanted a nice dinner at home tonight."

Jack stopped humming and reached to touch her face. "Elizabeth, sweetie, never be sorry for that. I'm just happy you're getting the rest you need now that you're carrying our little one," he said as he stopped to caress her stomach.

Elizabeth smiled as they continued on their way to Abigail's. She was grateful for such an understanding husband and loved him so much.

* * *

Once back at home, the couple settled in in front of the fireplace.

Jack put his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her into him. "so, are you nervous about going back to school tomorrow?" Jack questioned, as he played with hair.

Elizabeth hadn't been teaching for the past few weeks, as she had taken some time off to take care of Jack and adjust to her pregnancy. She had felt so weak and worn out for the first month but was beginning to feel better.

"Somewhat, but mainly I'm just excited to get back in the classroom. I've missed my students!" Elizabeth replied. "I am certainly going to miss having more time to spend with you, though. I love being able to be here when you leave and come home."

"I know me too. It's something we have to think about since this little one will be coming soon enough." Jack smiled just thinking of the little bundle of joy that they would be welcoming to the world in a few months time.

"Yes, we do." Elizabeth looked down, knowing how hard the decision would be.

"decisions decisions..." Jack smiled, hoping to find a way to lift the mood the conversation had set.

"I would be perfectly happy with anything you decide Elizabeth; you know that. We'll just have to find a way to work around school if that's what you want to do." Jack assured her. He didn't want to pressure her to stay home if she didn't want to give up teaching, even though he wasn't sure how they would work around her schedule.

"Of course Jack, and I love you for it. Don't think I'm not thinking about it though; I honestly am not sure if I even want to return to teaching full time. These past few weeks have shown me that I would be happy here with you, regardless of if I were to continue teaching" Elizabeth answered.

"well, I am glad to hear that- but I don't want you to give up teaching if you aren't ready." Jack cautiously answered.

"I know that honey, It's something to think of; maybe I'll talk it over with Abigail to see what she thinks. It might even be possible to work halftime."

Elizabeth snuggled into Jack's strong arms. She always felt safe and sound no matter where they were, as long as they were together. She knew they would have to come to a decision eventually, but knew that together, no matter what, they would make it work.

* * *

I hope you liked this one everyone, feel free to let me know what you would like to see in future chapters! :) Thanks for reading!

"Compete in the good fight of faith. Grab hold of eternal life- you were called to it, and you made a good confession of it in the presence of many witnesses."

1 Timothy 6:12 CEB


	7. Chapter 7- I know my way back (1 of 2)

Hello everybody! My life has finally settled down for the time being, so I'm back on track to get back to writing way more often. I'm excited to continue with this story! I hope you all haven't forgotten about it :) **And spoiler alert- to those who were wondering, nothing bad will happen to any of our beloved Hope Valley characters in my story- it will always have a happy ending. Happy Jack and Elizabeth are all we need after that finale!**

Chapter 7- I know my way back 1/2

A peaceful Sunday morning began for Jack and Elizabeth as they awoke to the sounds of Hope Valley around them. Elizabeth smiled as she woke up to see Jack already awake, brewing coffee in the kitchen. She loved when they had time to spend alone in the mornings; his presence had a calming effect on her. Especially now that she was in her third month of pregnancy, she was thrilled to have her husband home more often to help her adjust to the changes in her body.

Elizabeth moved to sit up and adjust her nightgown as Jack rushed in to stop her.

"No no! Stay here- just wait!" Jack said, flashing her his signature dimpled grin.

Elizabeth laughed "what have you got planned their Mr Thorton?"

Even though the couple had been married for five months now, they often still felt like newlyweds. Jack's accident had put things in perspective, and the couple now clearly knew their prioritise. They learned to put all their efforts into making the other as happy as possible, and never let small things get them down. They had the most important things in their lives, and let everything else work around it.

Jack leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I made you breakfast in bed just wait right here," Jack replied as he propped her up on their bed's throw pillows. Jack never understood Elizabeth's fascination with having so many pillows on their bed, it just seemed like more work to him. He though the small pillows that had caused such excitement for Elizabeth and her sister Julie somewhat amusing. But Jack was happy to oblige- if Elizabeth enjoyed them.

Jack walked back to the kitchen, still dressed in his pyjamas. Elizabeth smiled as she watched her husband walk away. She sure was lucky and knew she was very blessed to have a husband who took such good care of her.

Jack returned carrying in a tray of hot breakfast for the two of them, eager to have a quiet morning with his wife.

Elizabeth smiled as he set the tray down, grateful for the effort he put in to make her happy each day. As she reached for him, her intentions quickly changed as she became increasingly felt light headed. She bowed her head to regain composure but reached for Jack to help her up as she realised she was going to throw up.

Jack had a panicked look on his face, as he quickly escorted Elizabeth to the bathroom.

Elizabeth felt awful that she ruined Jack's breakfast- she had no idea what had come over her.

Jack massaged her back and held her hair as she threw up from the smell of the pancakes and bacon he had prepared.

Elizabeth finished and leaned back with her head in between her knees against their bathroom wall.

"What happened, sweetie?" Jack naively asked while rubbing her leg.

"It must be the morning sickness Abigail mentioned to me- I'm shocked I haven't experienced it before this. Sorry to frighten you, honey, it just surprised me is all. I'm fine."

Jack smiled and kissed her head. "I'm just glad you're ok, you and our precious bundle your carrying."

Elizabeth smiled as Jack ran his hands over her expanding belly. He was such a good father already- she couldn't wait for their baby's arrival.

* * *

Later in the afternoon...

Elizabeth looked out of the window- not pleased with what she saw. She noted the storm clouds that were coming in. They were moving too quickly for her liking. Jack had ridden out after lunch with Bill Avery to check out a disturbance at Lee's sawmill. Lee had gone out of town on a business meeting, and Jack had promised to look over it while he was gone.

She knew Jack would be careful, but nonetheless worried about him every time he was out in less than desirable conditions. She still dreamed about what happened to him last time he was sent out on a placement from time to time. As much as she was content whenever he was around, she always felt her stomach drop every time he left out their front door. She knew it was a fear she had to get passed, but didn't want to face the memories of what happened. She and Jack avoided the topic at all costs, which ended up making her fears all that more frightening, as she had never had closure.

She paced back and forth in their kitchen with her hands caressing her baby bump. She silently prayed he would be home safely very soon.

To be continued in the next few days! Don't worry about Jack- he knows his way back :)

Please leave a review- and thanks for reading! Sorry for the quick chapter, but I wanted to get one out before I'm off to bed.

 **"those who pursue righteousness and kindness will find life, righteousness, and honor." Proverbs 21:21**


	8. Chapter 8- I know my way back (part 2)

Hello, again readers! Thank you all for your support! Reviews mean so much to me! I'd love to reply to a lot of you, but many of you have private messaging turned off, so I can't reply. Know that I love them so much, and I definitely love to talk to you all. I'm in high school, so I am often busy, but I'm really trying to update more! So here's another one for you!

* * *

Chapter 8- I know my way back (part 2)

* * *

Jack looked up, alarmed by the sound of the dark sky lit up by lightning.

Jack and Bill shared a look as they both knew what this meant. They had to find cover, and fast, or risk getting hit. Jack looked over tentatively at Sargent, considering for a minute the possibility of racing home.

"Jack...DON'T even think about it! It could end up much worse." Bill said, cautioning the young man he considered to be like his son from making a rash decision.

"Bill, Elizabeth's going to be worried sick! She thinks she's hidden it from me, but I know how much my accident still affects her. I know her too well to think she has forgotten about. God knows I haven't either, but I have to stay strong for her. Thats the least I can do after all she was out through."

Bill looked at Jack with love and respect in his eyes. He knew how good a man Jack was, but hearing him talk about making Elizabeth fears a priority over his own, after he almost died, was awe inspiring. Bill often reflected on how good a husband and father Jack would be. It made him want to be a better man himself, he just regretting messing things up with Abigail. He knew that ship had sailed, but still wondered what could have been.

"Bill, you _don't_ understand! Elizabeth's going to be worried sick pacing the floor. I know her. Better than anyone. All that stress isn't good for her or the baby."

"Jack. Trust me; I understand more than you know. But now is not the time. We don't have time to sit here and have a chat, while the thunder is coming closer the more time we waste!"

And with that Jack and Bill surveyed the area for a place to find shelter from the harsh weather conditions, prolonging their visit outside of town.

Jack rushed through the woods, branches and leaves crunching under his feet. He had a throbbing pain in his leg but didn't have a chance to even acknowledge the pain. He prayed that it wasn't an old wound acting up from the extranious excersice the storm had forced him to participate in.

Jack was breathless as he looked up, he had found it.

The small cave he and Elizabeth had taken refuge in many years prior stood before him, once again providing shelter for the young man eager to get back to Elizabeth.

Jack shook his head- now wasn't the time for reminiscing, there would be plenty of time for this later.

"Bill, look." And with that, the two men rushed into the small opening.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned up against the cold stone wall. He chuckled to himself, thinking of the memories this place held.

"What you laughing at there Mountie?" Bill questioned.

Jack let out a breath and chuckled as he shook his head.

"Elizabeth?" Bill said, knowing what was always the main focus on Jack's mind.

"Yup. You know me well Bill." Jack admitted, flashing him a dimpled grin.

"How long you think we're going to be stuck here?" Jack asked the man sitting before him, eager to get back home.

"We'll be here a good long while Jack, just get comfortable."

Jack sighed and adjusted himself against the uncomfortable wall. This wasn't exactly the day he had in mind...

"Now just relax, Jack. It's not the conditions you're used to with your home with the new misses, but it'll do till we can get you home."

Jack laughed, replying, "I sense some jealousy there Bill? Any chance your thinking of someone special yourself?"

Bill shook his head, eager to avoid the topic. "You just mind your business there constable."

The two men hadn't had a good chance to talk since his homecoming and found it hard to bounce back into the swing of things.

They sat in awkward silence until Bill once again broke the ice.

"So, how's married life treating you there Jack? Everything you thought it would be?"

Jack laughed, surprised by Bill's forwardness. "Certainly is Bill, certainly is. It's better than I ever could have imagined. Elizabeth, well...it's perfect." Jack embarrassedly admitted, not eager to elaborate.

Bill laughed, as the conversation picked up again, bringing them back to the way it used to be.

* * *

In the rowhouse...

Elizabeth flung herself against the couch, exhausted from the stress.

She laid on the couch with her hand against her forehead. She was breathless and felt a change in her belly. Shocked, she sat upright, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Is that you in there baby?" Elizabeth rhetorically questioned her growing child as she caressed her stomach.

Elizabeth's mouth widened into a smile as she felt it again. There it was. Her baby's kick.

The happiness and anxiety of the day flooded Elizabeth's emotions, and she was unable to hold back tears.

With her hands still resting on her stomach, she slowly succumbed to sleep as exhaustion wore on her energy.

* * *

As the storm cleared, Jack and Bill began to make their way outside their enclosure. Luckily, they had the good sense to tie up their horses, ensuring they couldn't leave even if their horses spooked during the storm.

Jack sped up past the older man he was riding with, eager to get home to his wife.

As their rowhouse was in sight, Jack pushed Sergeant forward, racing to get home.

Elizabeth was now awake and heating some soup for a late dinner- one she prayed she would be able to share with her husband.

Elizabeth gasped as Jack burst through the door, his dirty uniform and all.

"Jack!" She cried, running towards him.

He met her halfway, grabbing her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

He breathed in as he buried his face in her hair. The only place in the entire world he wanted to be was right there, at home with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth breathlessly kissed him, passionately showing him how much she had been worried about him.

Elizabeth paused only for a second, to say "I'm so glad your home..."

And with that, she pulled her husband to their bedroom.

* * *

For the first time in a few chapters, I feel good about this one! I'm really pleased with how this turned out, I hope you all are too. Thank you for all your support! If this means anything to you, the song that inspired this chapter was "I know my way back (Clara's song)" by Cody Johnson. Music always gets me writing! I always wait for a song to get me going, and when it does I listen to it on repeat until I finish the chapter. Anyone else like that? Haha. Also, is there any interest in incorporating a Lee and Rosemarry storyline into this story? It would still be heavily focused on Jack and Elizabeth, but I wanted to touch on why Lee and Rosemary haven't had children. Just one chapter probably. Anyways, let me know!

Also, sorry if my pregnancy storyline makes no sense, haha. I'm trying to keep it consistent, so I hope it makes some sense!

 **"Make no mistake, God is mocked. A person will harvest what they plant. Those who plant only for their own benefit will harvest devistation from their selfishness, but those who plant for the benefit of the Spirit will harvest eternal life from the Spirit." Galations 6:7-8**


End file.
